Mosspath in Morrowind
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Mosspath started off in an Imperial prison on now she's in Morrowind! The Khajiit is only too happy to be released into the exotic foreign homeland of the Dunmer in return to deliver a simple package, no strings attached, right? Rated T for some violence and partial nudity. No crossovers.
1. Starting Out

Mosspath self-consciously fiddled with the belt on her ragged shirt. The she-beast felt self-conscious in her rags while the Imperials strode around in their fancy garb. A High Elf's golden gaze swept over her with contempt.

"Say something or leave!" A Wood Elf barked. He looked tired, as though he hadn't slept in days. Mosspath winced nervously and hurried over to Arrille's Tradehouse as advised by the Imperial emissary. It was the only shop in Seyda Neen and the prices were supposed to be decent. The Khajiit climbed the steps and rounded the corner into, nearly bumping into the door before fiddling with the doorknob.

"Oh for Dibella's sake!" An Altmer sighed. His eyes were dark, but not unfriendly. He was wearing the most regal clothes that the former prisoner had ever seen. "I just replaced that thing yesterday!" A female Dunmer shrugged.

"It's not _her_ fault Fargoth has gone crazy looking for his ring."

"Oh, _Tolvise_!" The High Elf moaned. "Please don't bring up that crazy man! I still refuse to believe that Wood Elf is related to any Altmer." Tolvise shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Mosspath said, feeling a bit peeved. _By the sound of what Sellus Gravius said, I must deliver that package as soon as possible!_

"Can I help you?" The High Elf turned to Mosspath. "I'm sorry for the slight delay."

"Oh, it's no problem." Mosspath lied.

"Anyway, what can the owner of such a fine establishment help you with?" _He's Arrille?_ Looking the High Elf over, Mosspath wasn't really surprised. His hair was properly groomed and his clothes spotless.

"I'd like to be a longsword and some armor."

"What can you trade me for it?" Mosspath winced; all she had were the clothes on her back, a dagger, and the ingredients that she had 'borrowed' from the Census and Excise Office.

"Well..."

**Well, Morrowind wasn't able to save, but it is! :D Ecstatic, I began to screenshot with glee and made a tumblr for it as a companion to my Skyrim tumblr.**

**Tumblrs:**

**morrowindscreenies**

**skyrimscreenies**


	2. No Pants

Mosspath walked out of the Tradehouse, feeling snug and safe inside her Chitin armor. It was light but would protect her well, Arrille assured her. Before he had used his new iron dagger on it.

Lucky for her, the armor had protected Mosspath and remained without a scratch. And okay, she couldn't really afford pants after selling nearly everything she had, save the package to deliver and a magic ring she had picked up on the ground, but the cuirass came down to her upper thighs anyway. Her russet fur camoflauged it well, so no one seemed to notice luckily.

**Short one! By the way, these chapters won't really be right down to every single little event!**


	3. Tarhiel's Death

**This was actually, the first chapter written, so it's in first person. Just as a warning, I may or may not switch the viewpoints around some more. This refers to when you are travelling towards Balmora and Tarhiel falls out of the sky or whatever.**

So there I was, without enough septims to hightail it to Balmora on the 'strider. Then, out of nowhere, a scream penetrated the silence and a loud _thud _was heard. I instinctively ducked, accustomed from my days in prison, and crouched. I crept out from beneath the rock I had been hiding behind and saw the lifeless body of a Wood Elf. He was clothed in extravagant robes and a Colovian cap doned his round head. His eyes were glazed over.

I made quick work of the body, stripping it and searching from something valuable. Even after death, his hand still grasped three scrolls tightly. Putting my longsword to work, I soon extracted them from his hand. I can't read very well, but I could tell it was some kind of acrobatics spell.

That's when I came across his journal.

It looked like mostly scribbling of a madman, but I made out that he was experimenting with long-distance jumps, but it had apparently failed. Shrugging, I tucked it my pocket—it had to be worth _something_—before walking away and silence filled the air once more.


	4. Silly Mudcrabs

_Mudcrabs always make me scoff._

Mosspath rolled her eyes as she watched the fifth slow-moving brown crab she had seen that day. Raising her longsword, the Khajiit slashed through the crusty brown shell and into the soft tan flesh. The mudcrab let out a dying shriek before rolling over. Mosspath extracted the crab meat with a wince.

_At least I can sell it for a decent price._

The she-beast thought.


	5. A Helpful Warning

_Civilization_! I thought, seeing a flag waving in the wind. Upon reflection, I should have been wary, but I was too tired and hungry to care as I sheathed my weapon and raced over the hill. Lucky for me, the town-named Hla Oad-wasn't hostile to strangers. I entered a nearby shop in the village and they were kind enough to let me rest there for a small fee of 5 gold.

When I woke up, it was dusk and I realized I would have to double-time it to make up for lost time. I thanked the owner, bought some bread and exited quickly. Just outside of the village, there was a narrow stretch of land with a Nord ambling about.

"Hello." I said in an attempt to be friendly. I had meant to pass him by, but the heavily-armored Nord seemed to want a conversation.

"Greetings, traveler." He said in a thick accent. "You should take care in these parts."

"And why's that?" I snorted. After dealing with scribs, a Kwama Forager, many rats and countless mudcrabs, I was pretty sure that I could handle whatever the wild had to throw at me. The Nord shrugged.

"There are murderous outlaws about. No telling what might happen to an _unwary traveler_." The word, 'murderous' made my blood turn to ice.

"Are you _threa_-"

"Threatening you? No!" He waved his arms and I noticed the large axe in his belt. "All I'm saying is that I'd think it'd be better for _both_ of us if you were my friend."

"_Fine_." I huffed. "We can be..._friends_."

"Ah, ah, ah." The Nord said. "I don't come cheap. It's gonna cost you 100 gold pieces to be my buddy."

"_What_?" I stole a glance backward at the town. I might be able to make it.

"No way." The bandit hissed, placing a hand on his war axe. I gulped and reached into the pouch on my belt.

**This isn't what really happened in the game. In the game I died three times before deciding not to talk to him anymore.**


End file.
